harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Goddess (FoMT)
The Harvest Goddess 'can be found in the pond next to the Hot Springs. She appears after you throw an item into the pond. This is considered "giving an offering" to her, and anything that you throw in the pond can be considered a gift! She is a secret bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town that has special requirements prior to marriage. 'More About The Harvest Goddess During Friends of Mineral Town and More Friends of Mineral Town you may have a few encounters with the lovely Harvest Goddess. Most games, she is only a marriage candidate but in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town you can befriend her and get rewards from her. Everyday make the short trip from your farm up to the Hot Springs, and throw an item into the pond next to the mine. If you take a flower and drop it into the pond every day the Goddess will offer you a chance to connect with a Gamecube. After 10 days of donating to her, she will reward you with a power berry! Every other ten days, she will reward you with a color of grass. After a few weeks of giving her gifts (if you miss one day, the counter resets itself.) she will ask you who you have a crush on. When you pick whom you want to marry she will give that girl your affection and boost her a heart color. And of course, you may marry her but has an invisibl heart level. She is the toughest woman to marry in the game and she will never live with you. She will still have a child with you, and is not eligible to marry in Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town 'Gifts' Special Gifts (+800 points) None Favorite Gifts (+500 points) Pineapple, Strawberry Liked Gifts (+300 points) Blue Magic Grass, Cabbage, Carrot, Corn, Cucumber, Eggplant, Eggs, Green Pepper, Milks, Moon Drop Grass, Onion, Pink Cat Grass, Potato, Pumpkin, Red Magic Grass, Spinach, Tomato, Toy Flower, Turnip, Relaxation Tea Leaves Normal Gifts (+100 points) Apples, Autumn Sun, Bamboo Shoot, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Cheeses, Green Grass, Honey, Indigo Grass, Large Fish, Mayonnaise, Medium Fish, Mushroom, Orange Grass, Purple Grass, Red Grass, Small Fish, Spa-Boiled Egg, Spring Sun, Summer Sun, Truffle, White Grass, Wild Grapes, Winter Sun, Wool, Yarn, Yellow Grass Disliked Gifts (-500 points) Any cooked item, Any item found on mines, Failures, Girls accessories, Bought items, Poisonous Mushroom Hated items (-800 points) Boots, Empty Can, Fish Bones, Golden Lumber, Fossil of Ancient Fish, Pirate Treasure 'Marriage Requirements' *Catch at least 1 of every species of fish. *Ship at least 1 of every shippable item. *Collect all 9 of the Goddess Jewels. *Own the Big Bed. *Dig up every type of item in the Lake Mine. *Dig up every type of item from the Spring Mine. *Be in Year 5 or later. *Ask Carter for permission to marry the Harvest Goddess during a confessional. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes Category:Bachelorette Category:Female Category:Deity Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:NPCs